Karakura High
by sastars429
Summary: Amaya Akahana lived in Hiroshima all her life, now she is moving to a new town and has to go to a new school. She meets a boy with crazy white hair and ends up getting involved in an entirely different world. HitsuxOC R&R : Rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, thanks for reading… or at least clicking on the story! I hope you enjoy it, my first Bleach fanfic, second in total, the other one I wrote is for Harvest Moon… you probably won't know what that is. Well Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach… it would probably be completely different if I did.**

**Please R&R (read and review) I know you want to.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Beep…Beeeepp…Beeeeeepp…Beeeeeeepppp…. "AMAYA AKAHANA," Beeeppp "TURN OFF," BEEEEEEPP "THAT STUPID," BEEEEP "ALARM!!!" Beeep.**

I woke up suddenly to my mom's screaming and my dumb alarm. I quickly turned off my alarm; my mom could be scary in the morning. Today was my last day at Hiroshima Middle School (HMS) and I couldn't be happier. The only three people I would miss were my three best friends. There was Etsu, the crybaby of the group. She had cried for four hours when she found out I was moving, and always insisted on giving hugs, not that the guys minded. She had long black hair and wore purple contacts (I don't know why.) other than that she was pretty normal compared to Dai. Dai was my other best friend and she was well _different._ I think I'm the only person who can handle being friends with her. She has blonde hair with black and red streets and her favorite thing in the world is either converse or the color black. Being her friend does have benefits though, she can throw a punch. No one bothers to mess with me, Etsu, or Akihiko thanks to her. Akihiko only managed to hang out with a group of girls was because he was gay. We, unlike the rest of the school, didn't mind. That's pretty much how we met. Etsu and I had always been friends since kindergarten because we lived near each other. One day Etsu got in a fight, we don't know how she managed to anger someone, and I tried to defend her. Of course I'm kind of weak and right when we were about to get beaten up it was Dai to the rescue… that sounds really cheesy now that I think about it though. Anyways, after that the three of us were really close, me always being the mediator between the two since sometimes Dai got annoyed with Etsu for not having a spine. One day Akihiko was about to get beaten up by some jerks because they found out he was gay so we came by and helped him out, since then we've been inseparable and now I'm moving. I guess 300 miles can separate us after all. I got to school to see Etsu bawling her eyes out, Dai looking extremely annoyed, and Akihiko desperately trying to calm Etsu down.

"You couldn't have gotten here sooner? I've had to listen to that," she said gesturing to Etsu "all morning."

"…Sorry. Late start." I said before being attacked in a killer hug by Etsu.

"I-I th-thought you w-weren't coming t-t-today!" She sputtered before bursting into tears again.

"I couldn't miss my last day! I have to at least say goodbye don't I?" I said tearing up. I never liked to see people cry, especially not my friends.

"Ugh. Not you too! This is too mushy for me. Later." Dai said before walking into school. I was 'brutally' attacked again and pulled into a two-way hug Akihiko was tearing up squeezing me until I couldn't breathe.

"…c-can't BREATHE!"

"Sorry Amaya… I'm just going to miss you so much!"

"Guys class starts in five minutes. Let's end the love fest and get going." Dai reminded us before walking back inside. I sat up and ran off to class. The rest of the day passed quickly, due to me not wanting it to end. Time should work the other way around, instead of going faster when you don't want something to happen it should go slower, and vice versa. I walked home after another one of those 'love-fests' (Dai calls them that) but right as I was on the road that led to my house Dai came up behind me.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said before pulling me into a hug. I was shocked… I knew she had feelings after all she was human, but she never expressed them. She never even showed a hint of emotion on her face, well except anger occasionally.

"I'll miss you too." She pulled out and walked off. That was nice… I think.

************ Karakura Town

The town was exceptionally pretty. It wasn't a big city that I was used to but the part of town our house was located in was surrounded by cherry blossoms and willow trees. It was nice here I had to admit. Not nice like when you don't get splashed by a car (you know the mud puddles cars sometimes drive in and pedestrians get splashed?) on your way to school but actually _nice._ Our house was about 24 city blocks from the school so that wasn't too bad. I was sitting nervously in my seat I had been sitting for about 3 ½ hours not moving at all. I learned how to do that back in kindergarten. I had a really strict teacher and we only sat up to go to lunch or to use the bathroom otherwise we sat straight and practiced writing the alphabet. Now that's how I sit in all of my classes and on long road trips. My friends say I don't even look alive…

"Honey here it is!" My mom exclaimed. She pulled into a driveway with a huge house. It was larger than we needed, exceptionally larger. It had 2 master bedrooms (something that I hadn't heard of before), 2 regular bedrooms, two master baths, a downstairs bathroom, a huge kitchen, a sitting room, a living room, and a couple of other rooms I didn't deem important. I ran inside feeling dirty rich. I hated feeling that way; I'd never liked having money because I saw how rich kids acted towards other families who weren't as fortunate. I hated how they acted _superior._ I can't say I wasn't excited when my mom said I got first pick on the bedrooms, that's something I'd never heard! I ran inside and quickly picked the tower room. It was obviously a tower but it was just so pretty up there. I loved how the sunlight streamed in and how open it felt. I also loved the spiral staircase and the master bath. My mom didn't seem to mind and quickly started unpacking. It only took us a few hours to unpack and before we knew it my mom and I were sitting on the couch exhausted.

"So I told them tenth grade. It's about time you took a high school course."

"Mom I still want to be in 7th grade, just because I can skip a few grades doesn't mean I _want_ to." Okay I admit it, I'm incredibly smart. I could be in the tenth or eleventh grade if I wanted to, but I'm only 13. I don't want to go to school with seventeen year olds, it just doesn't feel right. A lot of people get intimidated if you're smarter than them.

"It's a good change." I had to agree, I was really getting tired of the 7th grade classes. They were really boring when you're so far ahead of them. So I left it at that, ate dinner, and showered. Right before I went to bed I looked at my uniform. It made me depressed that I'd have to wear it. I hate skirts with a passion. I also hate yellow. I hate bright colors and now it was what I was going to be wearing five days of the week. I put it back down and went back to sleep thinking of how bad tomorrow was going to suck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Promise to introduce Toushiro in the next chap! Now for my evil plans to make you review.

*Dangles a cookie in front of your face* you know you want it! *Places cookie on top of review button* Pick it upppp…… *Removes cookie at last second right as you click the button!* HAHA now you must leave a review!

Amaya: sastars429… you can be incredibly cheesy and stupid.

Me: HEY! That's not nice.

Amaya: I didn't say it was.

Me: Oh… okay. Now leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chappy. I cant update past this for a few days because im staying at a friends, so savor this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

I woke up to the usual sound of my mother screaming at me to turn off my alarm. I made nothing of it and got ready with my normal morning routine. I left the house at about 6 AM and trudged off to school. I hated school and I vaguely knew the way. I was pretty sure I was going the right way when I stopped and saw a guy with red (Yes I literally mean RED! Not red meaning orange but red meaning RED!) hair tied back into a pony tail and tattoos where his eyebrows should be. I giggled at the sight. My hair was pretty plain. I had black hair and one purple streak, but only because it's my favorite color.

"Yo! Aren't you going to help me?" He shouted at me. I looked at the boy and saw him _still_ having trouble with the dog. I bent down and called the dog.

"Come here little dog." I called in a sing-song voice. The dog stopped attacking the boy and trotted over to me and licked my hand.

"Uh… how did you do that?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know. I've always had a connection with animals or something."

"That sounds really stupid."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled throwing my binder at him hitting him squarely on the forehead.

"Oww! That hurt! What the hell is your problem?"

"What the hell is my problem? What the hell is your problem?" We sat there screaming at each other for what seemed like five minutes when I heard some people approaching us.

"Renji who's the girl?" Someone from behind me called.

"Yo Ichigo. I don't know… I didn't ask."

"So you just start screaming at a girl before asking her name!?!"

"She threw her binder at me!"

"She must've had a reason!"

"I just told her something she said sounded really stupid!"

"Don't you know girls and their feelings are really fragile!" He shouted. Ugh I hated when guys said girls were fragile and defenseless. So for the second time today I threw a heavy object at someone's forehead. This time I threw a book.

"OWW!! What the hell!"

"Girls are not fragile! I can handle myself!" I said picking up my binder and book patting the dog still at my side. A girl with black hair walked up from behind us and slammed Ichigo's and Renji's heads together.

"You two need to know when to SHUT UP!" She yelled before clearing her throat and looking at me. "So how'd you meet her Renji?"

"Rukia that really hurt!" He said rubbing his head "Oh, and that dog by her side was attacking me and she stopped it or something. What's your name?" He asked me.

"Akahana Amaya."

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, This dummy is Abarai Renji, this idiot is Kurosaki Ichigo, that's," She said pointing to a red headed girl behind me, "Inoue Orihime, that's" she said pointing to a short white haired boy also behind me "Hitsugaya Toushiro, and lastly that's" she said pointing to a strawberry blonde behind me "Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Nice to meet you all… excluding a few…" I said while bowing my head. A few chuckled and Renji and Ichigo twitched angrily. I told the dog to go back to its master and it left, Rukia joking that Renji got attacked by that harmless dog. When we got to the school everyone parted their different ways leaving be behind confused. Rangiku turned around and asked me if I was new here.

"Uh… Hai." I said looking around for where I was supposed to go.

"Not to be mean but I kind of thought you were a middle schooler since you are so short and all… just like Hitsugaya-taicho!" _Taicho? She calls him captain?_ I decided not to ask. Some things are just better left forgotten.

"Let me see your schedule." She said interrupting my thoughts. I handed it to her and looked around the halls were still pretty packed and we still had twenty minutes before school started.

"This is really… weird... It's like it was meant to be!" She squealed.

"What's weird and meant to be?"

"You… have _every_ class with Hitsugaya-taicho!" She squealed again.

"You mean… that really sarcastic cranky guy?" Please don't let it be! I think he hated me from the way he acted. HATE! I already have an enemy and I just got here!

"Watch out for his fan club though. They find out you were blessed with being in every one of his classes they'll eat you alive." She said smiling. I gulped. She saw my worried expression and perked up.

"Here I'll show you to your first class. Don't worry I'm sure they'll be easy on you since your new!" She said happily dragging me by the wrist all the way to my class. Hitsugaya looked up from his dictionary-sized book when he heard Matsumoto come in. "Hey Toushiro! Look who I have!" She said grabbing my wrist and bringing it up so high I was almost off the ground.

"Why should I care?" He said in his I'm guessing usual monotone.

"She is in every one of your classes!" Matsumoto squealed raising my wrist higher- bringing me off the ground. Gosh she was strong. I looked over and saw at least 15 pairs of eyes glaring at me. Telling me that Hitsugaya was for them and them only. I gulped again.

"I'm so happy." He said sarcastically. Matsumoto dropped me to put her hands on her hips.

"You finally found someone shorter than you and you go and treat her like this!" She said seriously. At the short comment he started to twitch in anger. They argued for about five minutes and I took this chance to escape I stood in the back of the room wondering if there were any open or unassigned seats. A few minutes after Rangiku left the teacher walked in. I was waiting by her desk when she came. She looked at me clearly un-amused.

"I'm new…"

"Amaya Akahana?"

"That's me."

"Take the seat next to Toushiro." Ugh why did these things happen to me! What did I do? I grudgingly sat next to Hitsugaya. We didn't say a word to each other and I just followed him around, not knowing where my classes were. I entered the lunch room looking for an empty table. I eventually found one and sat there and ate peacefully… until Matsumoto arrived in the lunchroom. I quickly ducked my head trying to hide from Matsumoto… she looked and looked and couldn't find me and eventually sat down. I could hear them from where I was sitting and their conversation wasn't that important until there was a load scream. It was agonizing and soon followed by a burst of pressure. It made me cower slightly but it wasn't too bad. I looked around the lunchroom and _no one_ seemed to notice it… except for the table I had been listening to for about five minutes.

"A hollow?" Renji and Ichigo asked. While the rest nodded their heads.

"Orihime you stay here. We'll handle it." Ichigo said before swallowing a pill. The rest besides Orihime did as well. What happened next I'm unsure about. All of a sudden it looked as if another body, exact replicas of the originals (aside from the clothing), stepped out. They were all where black kimono's except Hitsugaya's and Ichigo's were different. Hitsugaya was wearing a white haori and Ichigo was wearing a red strap around his shoulder. I was the only one who seemed to notice… yet again. What is going on here? Why am I seeing people stepping out of their bodies? Why are they holding swords? Why am I the ONLY one who can see it? This is so… confusing.

**Can anyone PM me about a few things? Ive watched bleach up to 227 or something and I don't remember a few things: Do hollows have different color spirit threads or something? You know how in the beginning episodes Ichigo was trying to find a hollow or something and there were a whole bunch of threads? Do hollows have their own color? Shinigami's are different colored but are hollows the same as shinigami or a different color entirely? I forgot the other thing I was going to ask about…**

**Now for my devious plan to make you review!**

**Me: Shiro-chan can I ask you a favor?**

**Hitsugaya: No. And call me Hitsugaya.**

**Me: Ill kill you in the next chap if you don't do it.**

**Hitsugaya: Fine… what?**

**Me: Pose shirtless and tell everyone to review!**

**Hitsugaya: Why would you want me to do that?**

**Me: Because your like the most favorite bleach character and if you posed shirtless of course everyone would review!**

**Hitsugaya: Well I refuse.**

**Me: Ill kill you.**

**Hitsugaya: Fine.**

**Amaya: *blushes***

**Hitsugaya: *poses* Review! Please review she'll make me do it again if you don't!**

**Me: Aww Amaya is blushing!**

**Amaya: Am not. Bye readers until next time. Please review. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's the third chappy. I don't really like it. So umm enjoy! Read and Review too, it makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything else besides the some of the characters and some of their actions : ) oh by the way, Chad, Yumichika, Uryu, and Ikakku haven't shown up yet but they will… I'll find some excuse for where they were.**

It's been about two weeks since I started going to Karakura High. It's also been the _worst_ two weeks of my life. Trying to avoid Rangiku Matsumoto is NOT easy. I've been ignoring Rangiku, Toushiro, Orihime, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia ever since they hopped out of their bodies in the middle of lunch and I was the only one who noticed it. I just started this school and I didn't want to be labeled already for hanging out with in-human people. As much as I hate to admit it I _try_ to fit in, especially when I don't have any friends to back me up. Rangiku is the only one who is trying to make friends with me, or even notices I'm not with their group. I've been hiding out in the bathroom or under tables for two weeks and people already think I'm some antisocial person. Today is Saturday though and I can finally relax. I decided to go and explore the neighborhood since I hadn't done that yet, but now I deeply regret it. I was walking along the road when I saw a girl. She was about fifteen years old and had a _chain_ attached to her chest. She was running and crying at full speed when she ran into me.

"Oh I'm sorry! I saw you running and I should've moved. Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Y-you can s-see me?" She stuttered.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be able to?"

"I'm d-dead!" she stated before starting to cry all over again.

"No, you can't be. I'm alive and I can see you fine!" Is this girl… mentally okay? I can see her clear as day. She does look somewhat transparent. "Why are you crying?"

"They're gonna s-send me a-away!" She wailed.

"Who is?"

"That white haired kid in a black kimono. I have to run! I don't wanna go!" Just then _Toushiro_ came running around from a corner looking really pissed. He slowed when he saw me bent over her talking to her.

"Hey! Toushiro! I hear you're trying to send this girl away!" I yelled at him.

"Y-you can see me??"

"Of course I can your standin' right there." He was walking closer and closer and I was taking a more and more protective crouch over the crying girl.

"Give me the soul; she needs to go to heaven."

"She doesn't want to go!" I yelled at him. He was talking about souls and heaven and I was about to ask him why, but at this point I didn't care.

"She's supposed to go! Are you stupid?"

"No I'm not, but you can't just go and make people do stuff they don't wanna! It's unethical! Did she even do anything bad or wrong? Why are you talking about souls and heaven? And _why_ are you carrying a sword?"

"Ugh. I've said too much I'll just take her by force." He said before disappearing. He was really fast but my reflexes took over. Everything around me was a blur the only thing I could see clearly was Toushiro. When he noticed I was moving _faster_ than him he was completely caught off guard. That's when I hit him over the head sending him crashing toward the ground. I jumped down and pinned him to the ground, but only a few seconds later a pair of strong arms grabbed mine and held me back. I looked over at the girl to see Rukia put the hilt of her sword to the girl's forehead and I watched in awe as she disappeared. I looked up to see Renji holding me and to my right was Ichigo holding in a giggle.

"What're you laughing at Kurosaki?" Toushiro yelled at him.

"…Nothing, it's just you got pinned by a human while you're in Shinigami form." The next thing I knew I blacked out.

**Toushiro Hitsugaya P.O.V**

Right as I was about to yell at Ichigo and tell him that she was using shunpo I saw Rukia walk over and knock Amaya out.

"You three are incredibly stupid! You could've spilled everything about soul society in front of her!"

"No we wouldn't have! Im not that stupid!" Ichigo yelled back. "How'd she pin you anyway?"

"I... dont really know. I was using shunpo and she was... _faster_ than me."

"You saying a human found a way to use shunpo?" Renji asked clearly baffled.

"I really dont know... I dont sense any reiatsu from her at all."

"Should we take her to Urahara's? Maybe he'll know about it." Ichigo suggested. As we were walking I couldn't help but think about Amaya. _How was she... **faster.** Even if she could use shunpo it atleast takes a few years to get as fast as a captain, let alone faster. Why was she so protective over that soul? They'd probably just met and it looked as if she was protecting her with her life._

****Urahara's shop. *****

"My my what a surprise to see all of you here!" Urahara Kisuke called. Clearly joyus to see his teenage friends when he himself was probably over a hundred years old.

"We've been here a lot lately and you say that every time." I muttered.

"Well being happy isn't a bad thing Taicho!" Rangiku called.

"We've come here to ask you some questions about a resident here. Her name is Akahana Amaya." I said ignoring Rangiku's comment on my ability to show emotions.

"Rangiku's friend?" Rangiku had been following Amaya since they met, but strangely she had ignored us for the past two weeks. I remember the day we met because it was the day the first menos had appeared in Karakura Town, right in the middle of lunch…

"She hates me! She has been ignoring me for two weeks!" Rangiku pouted.

"She doesn't hate you Rangiku!" I shouted at her, hoping for peace and quiet. Everyone just gave me a weird look. "She can see us remember? That was the day the menos appeared during lunch, she was probably just scared of us because she saw us leave our gigai's."

"Oh."

"Now can I have peace and quiet? I'm still trying to figure out how she was able to use shunpo."

"She was able to use shunpo?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah... and i dont sense any reiatsu from her at all... its like its not there."

**Amaya Akahana P.O.V**

When I woke up my head was pounding and I wasn't in my room. I was sleeping on a mat on the floor and there was nothing else in the room. I slowly began to recall the day's events. I must be at their house. I quietly exited the room hoping to spy on them to see if I was in their conversations. Maybe find out why they carried swords and why they wore black kimonos. Were they a cult? A gang? A club? Whatever they were I was planning on finding out. I walked through a hall and on the other side of the wall everyone was sitting just talking. The wall was thin enough for me to hear through.

"So your saying her reiatsu is somewhat strained? Like a kido spell making it suppressed?" Ichigo was asking.

"It's close to that but not quite. It seems she is still able to use her reiatsu for flash step and other things but we can't sense it." An unrecognized voice was saying.

"There is some of it that isn't suppressed, and it's closer to a hollow's than a shinigami's."

"You saying she's a hollow?" This time it was Renji talking.

"Not 100%. I'm guessing she is kind of like Ichigo."

"Taicho… are you going to take her to Yamamoto?" Rangiku asked. I didn't like her tone at all. Her voice was full of worry with a hint of depression.

"We have to. She could be a threat to soul society." There was Toushiro again; did he possess emotions at all? His voice was always in monotone and from what I'd seen in school he was either his nuetral emotion or angry.

"He would… kill her or something extreme!" Rangiku said. _Kill me?_ Before it my feet were moving and I was inside the room. I was in a state where I wasn't feeling what I was doing. I was numb. I was only thirteen! I didn't want to die at this age! Before I knew it though I couldn't control myself and words were spilling out of my mouth to the point where I couldn't control it.

"K-kill me? W-what did I do! So I was born funny that doesn't mean you can go kill people for no reason! I-I'm only thirteen!" Tears were about to spill over my eyelids I had to hold them back. I couldn't cry in front of these people! These monsters!

"Thirteen? Aren't you in the tenth grade?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm supposed to be in college, does that even matter right now? You guys are talking about killing me! What did I even do! Im no threat to your freaky cult society!" I said before running out of the room.

"Cult?" The unrecognized voice said. How could Ichigo go and ask about my age at a time like this! Of course his life wasn't on the line so maybe that's why. I was in an unknown part of town so I decided I'd just go and sit on the roof until I found a map so I could go home. After about five minutes of being on the roof someone tapped me. I turned around to yell at Ichigo or whoever it was, but it wasn't them.

**Unknown Person (For now) P.O.V (about five minutes back in time. Right when Amaya is waking up.)**

They still haven't discovered her power. Stupid shinigami. This power… even Aizen wants it and I was here to retrieve it. I watched as she stirred, any moment now she would wake up and overhear their conversation and come out of the building crying. Stupid humans and their feelings. That's their weakness; it's so easy to manipulate their feelings. After about two minutes of waiting the girl climbed out a window on to the roof _bawling_. Those shinigami really did wreck their chance. Anything that's unfamiliar to them their first reaction is to kill. That's why Aizen is going to win the war, because Aizen is smarter. Instead of wasting a power as great as hers they let us get a hold of it. I tapped her shoulder, making my face neutral not to show any emotion (as I always kept it). She turned around ready to yell at me but her face softened when she noticed it wasn't those Shinigami.

"Who are you?"

**Muwhahaha main character see's/talks calmly with a bad guy! Oh no! I wonder what happens next? Review please and ill update faster? I love reviews they make me happy inside!**

**Please review! Click that button, we all know you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach!**

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. Those Shinigami will kill you if you don't come with me to Hueco Mundo." The boy said. He looked terrible as far as humans go. He had black hair that reached his chin, his skin was paper white, and he had green marks from his eye's to the bottom of his cheeks resembling eternal tears. He was wearing a white uniform and the right (my right) half of his head was covered with a mask. He looked like something dead. "I'll give you three days to spend with family or friends." He started to walk away leaving me behind, confused and a little angry for just telling me this and nothing else.

"Can you at least take me home, Snow-White?" He grimaced at the nickname before grabbing me by the arm and jumping cat-like off the roof.

"Call me Ulquiorra then." He replied standing in front of the door. I looked to see five scared faces, and one looking utterly amused. The first five were Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku, the sixth was the man in that room that I didn't know. Their eyes were wide as they looked at Ulquiorra.

"E-es" Hitsugaya stuttered.

"pa" Rangiku muttered.

"da." Rukia finished. Ulquiorra's face remained neutral as he ran with amazing speed to my home. He dropped me off in my room and explained a few things to me before leaving. I fell asleep quickly exhausted by the days events.

I woke up, gladly, in _my _room. The sun was streaming out of the windows and bouncing on the walls. It was really pretty for a Sunday morning. Then depression hit me, I only had three days left before I was dragged off to Hueco Mundo or whatever by Ulquiorra. Or if the 'Shinigami' got me first id be dead. I went to go sit down by the window but I couldn't make my legs move.

"She's awake now." I heard a voice say. The voice was recognizable but I couldn't place it do to the fact my mind wouldn't work.

"Yeah. Akahana you've got some questions to answer." There was no mistaking this voice, it was Renji. I tried to scream but I couldn't make my mouth move either. I was to distraught.

"Don't be so mean Renji, she probably has _no_ idea what is going on." It was Rangiku this time. Her voice comforted me, seeing how distressed she looked when she thought I hated her I felt like she was the only one of these people who actually cared for me. I slowly began to regain feeling and before I knew it I could talk.

"Would any one of you care to explain WHY YOU ARE ALL IN MY ROOM?!? It's kinda stalker-ish."

"We should be the ones asking the questions you ran off with an _Espada_ last night!" Ichigo whispered, they were careful, or trying to be, not to wake my mom up.

"Okay, your asking the wrong girl questions. I have no idea what is going on besides Ulquiorra came to the roof and said that you guys were going to kill me unless I went with him."

"She clearly has no idea what's going on. What would an Espada want to do with her anyway? They are way more powerful and she'd be useless to them." Rukia stated.

"You think they know more than us Taicho?" Rangiku said before looking at Hitsugaya who I noticed for the first time.

"I don't know. Urahara said her reiatsu is different so maybe she is unique." They were so involved in their own conversation that they didn't notice me drift off to sleep. I hated myself later for not staying up and finding out what kind of trouble I was in, but I was really tired. I woke up in my dream standing in blackness. There was nothing around but a single tree. The tree was white, and kind of glowing, but nothing else it would look eerie to the average person but I kind of felt… at home.

"Hello Amaya." A soft voice said. It had an small echo to it even softer and more elegant than the original sound.

"Uh… hi. Not to be rude or anything but you think you could tell me where I am? Oh and who you are."

"Even if I told you my name would not reach you. I am your Zanpakuto. How I ended up in your body I do not know. I do know that you are more hollow than human though. This is your spirit world." Said the voice again, this time slightly less soft. It was more rough as in unhappy to be in my body, or even with me. "You torture me you know. A panther like me deserves to fight, but I don't know what would happen if you released me."

"Show yourself, I at least want to look at who im talking to." Just then a large panther, maybe the size of a few school busses walked out. The odd thing was that he was somewhat transparent with a white glow to him. I put my hand on the bridge of his nose to see if he was really real. He was incredibly soft but dangerous looking. His claws looked that one swipe could knock out a building and his teeth were knives. "Your really real. They should've sent me to the insane asylum by now." I said taking my hand off his nose and looking toward the tree.

"It's time for you to wake up. Just remember I am part of your soul so ill always be there. Though I don't like dealing with girly issues, just to let you know."

"Got it." I said. The next thing I knew I opened my eye's to see Rangiku looking at me.

"Don't scare me like that! We thought you were in a coma, you wouldn't wake up at all! No matter how many times we shook you."

"Its nothing… I just had a weird dream."

"Oooh what about?"

"Oh it was just this black world and a panther who said something about a zanpa-" I was interrupted by my thoughts. _Its me. You may be at a college level math and such, but you don't seem that smart. These people want to kill you do you really think you should tell them about me?_

_Oh no. Probably not._

"Oh never mind im talking nonsense." It was too late I think though. Everyone was giving me suspicious looks. "Umm I think im going insane or something. I'm gonna go outside…" I said before leaving the house. I walked outside to be greeted by a few animals. There was a rabbit who hopped up to me and a dog that stuck by my side for five or so minutes. Having a strong connection with animals wasn't always great though. Sometimes I could feel one get shot by a hunter and in the middle of class id bend over in pain feeling where the bullet hit. This is also why I was a vegetarian, I cant handle eating the animals im so close to. I laid down just to be greeted by a squirrel who crawled on to my stomach and curled up to go to sleep. The dog curled up at my side and the bunny hopped off. I looked at the dog wondering where a domesticated animal came from. I read his collar and he turned out to be the neighbors dog, Jack. I looked up at the sky and tried to loose myself in the clouds but to many thoughts were in my head. I needed to relax or id get wrinkles I thought to myself.

_Are wrinkles seriously one of the things your worried about?_

_Well yeah. Nobody wants wrinkles._

_Girls… _He trailed off, probably thinking it was ridiculous that id be worried about wrinkles at a time like this. A few minutes later the Shinigami came out my front door looking for me. When they saw me lying down on my trampoline they walked over.

"Aren't squirrels afraid of people or something?" Renji asked.

"Not of me." I replied simply.

"You were saying in your dream that you were in a world with a panther who was talking about a Zanpakuto? Did he say it was your spirit world you wer-" He was cut off by a number of horrible screams, similar to the one I heard during lunch on my first day of school. They all swallowed those pills again and ran off in different directions, leaving me alone. I kept feeling pressure so I decided to go see the source of it. I ran and eventually bumped into a real monster.

"I thought I was going to actually have to look harder to find you… but it seems you've come to _me_." It hissed before lurching after me. For the next five minutes I had barely managed to dodge its attacks they came so fast I was exhausted after just five or six minutes. I was to the point where it was hard to move. I put my arms in front of me because I couldn't move to dodge his next attack and I knew it. Right before he was about to hit me I was brought back to my spirit world.

"_You dumbass!" _The panther shrieked at me. _"I was just able to contact you today and your already about to die! Ill tell you my name once more and I hope you hear it this time or were both finished." _He paused dramatically before speaking his name. It came out as a whisper but I heard it. The next thing I knew I was back in the real world and my reflexes took over. My mouth was moving without me telling it too, I felt like I was watching myself rather than being myself.

"Cry Kurohyou Kokoro!" Just then a sword appeared in my hands, it was elegant just like the panther had been. It was black and seemed to glow a faint shade of white. It was jagged and sharp on _both_ sides, completely unlike the others' swords were. The sword itself was all black though besides a swirl of white that made its way from the tip to the hilt the sword itself was amazing. While I had been drooling over how pretty and elegant my sword was _I _had also been fighting… without knowing it. Before I knew it the hollow was dead and to my right was an astonished Hitsugaya.

**Toushiro Hitsugaya**

Hollows came from everywhere. We spread out to eliminate as much as possible but all of a sudden a burst of reiatsu came from the place we just left from… it wasn't Rangiku's or anyone else's it was completely new… it was Akahana's! I rushed over to where I felt the burst from only to see her holding a sword… it was different from our though. It was jagged on both sides and was glowing slightly white. There was a white swirl around it to, but her sword wasn't the thing that startled me most. She had on a hollow mask. It was black and similar to a panthers head. (Its similar to Ggio Vega's mask (the fraccion killed by Soifon in one of the bleach episodes)) _She's a hollow?_

**Well that's chapter four… I know im going kind of fast but I have to for now… don't worry ill slow down soon! Please review! I love reviews…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chappy five. I don't really like it though its kind of setting up for the next chap… which will be mostly filler, but not really you'll find out what they'll be doing at the end of the chap. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, Lite-Bright, or Crayola crayons.**_

I started to giggle at Toushiro's expression. He looked completely astonished and maybe a little bit angry. Soon everyone was by us but they didn't notice me.

"Hollows came from everywhere!" Rangiku shouted "We managed to get 'em all though."

"Where did so many come from?" Asked a guy I didn't know. He was well… bald and had red markings on the side of his eyes.

"I don't know. Ishida didn't do it this time… unlike last time where he summoned a whole bunch of hollows to prove he was better than me." Ichigo said looking at another guy I didn't know. He had black hair and glasses and was in a white uniform. I think I'd seen him around school he was first on the honors list or something.

"Are you guys idiots?!?" Toushiro yelled at them.

"What Taicho?" Rangiku said looking dumbfounded.

"Look behind you baka." Oh now I wish I was invisible. Time seemed to slow incredibly. They turned so slowly I thought I was going to faint trying to resist the overwhelming urge to run away as fast as I could. That would just make them suspicious of me. Well they couldn't be mad at me for having a sword? Could they? I felt their eyes burning into my forehead so I slowly looked up. I had been looking at the ground, whatever Toushiro was so surprised/angry about I didn't want to see their reactions but now curiosity was overwhelming me but I immediately regretted it. I looked up to see everyone looking somewhat betrayed. What had I done?

I felt someone's cold hands grab my arms and pinch one of my pressure points so I dropped my sword. Now I was suspended somewhat in the air only held up by a pair of strong arms.

"Hey what the hell! I didn't do anything I swear!" I yelled still having no idea what I did.

"You think she can feel it?" Rangiku asked Toushiro.

"No, she killed one of them so she would know that the mask is similar to one of theirs."

"Ichigo can probably feel his because its on his face, hers is on her forehead."

"What's on my forehead that concerns you so much?" They ignored me though and kept in their own little conversation.

_Well your completely oblivious to what they're talking about aren't you?_

_Uh yeah… could you enlighten me?_

_Ugh sure._ Just then a series of images went through my mind. My sword was replaying the scene of me fighting that monster._ Look at yourself idiot._ I followed his advice but the second I saw myself I was filled with horror… I was wearing a mask! All those monsters wore masks and now I had one too.

"Uaaaaaaahhh!" I screamed. For the first time I got everyone attention. "I'm a monster!" I shrieked again.

"That's not nice you little brat! You just called me a monster too!" Ichigo said smacking me upside the head.

"You're a monster too?" I asked kicking him in the face. It turns out Renji was holding me because once I asked Ichigo if he was a monster he burst out laughing. I took this chance to grab my sword and start whacking the mask on my forehead. After about three swipes it cracked. I bent down on my knees and clutched my mask.

"Oww! That really hurt!" I said cradling my head in my heads trying to ease the burning pain.

_Aren't you the brightest crayon in the crayola box._

_Shut up! I just want the dumb mask off!_

Everyone was just giving me odd looks. I put my hand up to my forehead and felt a trickle of sticky red blood. "Umm Ichigo how do you get your mask off?"

"It usually breaks off."

"When's mine gonna break?"

"I dunno."

"Are you all forgetting the fact that she's a hollow?" Toushiro said shaking his head we all probably looked like complete idiots to him.

"Awe Taicho you wouldn't kill her, would you?"

"Rangiku we don't even know who or what she is! She could be a threat to Soul Society."

"Taicho your serious! Maybe we should take her to Urahara or something first."

"Fine but only because im having issues contacting Soul Society." I was grabbed for the third time by these freaks and taken to Urahara or whatever his name was. He turned out to be some weird guy with hair the color of sandpaper who hung out with a cat all day… he seemed to really love that dumb cat.

He also had two kids working for him, Jinta and Uryu… they seemed kind of like brother and sister but I think Jinta likes Uryu.

What I really hated was the amused look Urahara had when he saw my mask and then he asked me about the crack and laughed so hard when he found out id tried to break it off…

I didn't really care about their conversation about me much I drifted in and out when I heard my name, most of it was about me being some abnormal being with a Zanpakuto without even being a Shinigami or something. Most of the time I was in my spirit world.

_Hi Hyou! I called across the well… abyss. _

_My name is Kurohyou Kokoro!_

_Do I have to call you by your full name? Its kind of long… I mean the others probably have shorter names right?_

_Yeah bu-_

_So your name kind of suits you perfectly doesn't it? Black panther spirit and that's exactly what you are… but my just gonna call you panther- Hyou._

_Fine. So why are you h ere?_

_I'm bored, why else? Its not like I need you at this moment. _

_I've only gotten to fight once!_

_Do you know something I don't? Your tone implies that the one time you fought is going to be your last._

_Well im just assuming that ill never get to fight again… if the Shinigami get you- which I point out they have- you'll be killed and if that arrancar gets you you'll probably just sit in their lair with nothing to do!_

_You might be right… I really enjoyed fighting. Maybe I should find out oh never mind. Well im gonna leave this place it gets kinda boring the only thing to look at is you and that tree so… see ya!_

I woke up to find myself only a few feet away from the group that was talking about me… and oddly they were all looking at me. I hit my fist to my chest twice before making the peace sign.

"Yo. What's so amusing?" Everyone (except Toushiro) looked like they were suppressing a giggle.

"You talk in your sleep." Toushiro muttered before standing up and leaving the room. He probably knew what the next conversation was going to be about and didn't wanna take part in it.

"What was I saying?" I asked.

"Your side of the conversation with your Zanpakuto." I sighed in relief and everyone looked confused.

"Its good that you didn't hear much, everything that was important was said by him. I like my thoughts private so its rude that you listened." I said before leaving the room angrily. I walked into the kitchen to find a very confused Hitsugaya.

"What's going on?"

"I'm hungry, what does it look like?"

"It looks like your having trouble finding something tasty to eat."

"All of this is unfamiliar, I live with Orihime so I eat what she makes." I gagged at the thought… what she brought for lunch every day was enough to make enough throw up.

"Ugh you like that stuff she cooks?"

"Well… no. That's all ive ever eaten so I figured human food is gross." I laughed and grabbed some cereal poured him a bowl and watched him take his first bite.

"This is… good."

"Well duh! Orihime isn't the best cook…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" We sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever. He just sat there and ate his fruit loops and I just sat there doing nothing.

_This is awkward even for me._

_I know._

_Well do something._

_What should I do?_

_I don't know make small talk?_

_I'm not good at that…_

_I figured._

His expression changed multiple times, it was starting to get to the point where I was about to giggle.

"What are you giggling at?"

"Well uh your expression keeps changing… its like your amused at your cereal… then angry…"

"Yours keeps changing too!"

"It is?"

"Well yeah…"

"Oh… its because im talking to my Zanpakuto…"

"Oh me too… Hyourinmaru can annoy me sometimes…"

"Hyourinmaru? Is that yours' name?"

"Yeah…" We sat in another awkward silence for a five minutes when Rangiku stomped in.

"Hey guyseshhh" She slurred.

"Rangiku ive been in the kitchen fifteen minutes and your already drunk!?!" Toushiro shouted at her.

"N-no Taicho-hic. I'm completely shober!" She said before passing out conveniently falling into my arms.

"She do this often?"

"Yeah. Usually she goes out drinking with Renji and a couple others. So you can bet Renji is drunk, probably not the others." I giggled softly before carrying Rangiku to the couch. Despite how heavy she looked because of the extra weight on her err chest she was surprisingly light.

It was a pretty night, the stars shining in the sky like someone only used the white pegs on a Lite-Bright. I walked into the air (a new found skill I had) and jumped up onto the roof to enjoy the night. I was in the middle of enjoying the beautiful night when I heard shifting by my side. I looked over to see a huge spirit panther! Kurohyou Kokoro to be exact!

"Uaaaaaaahhh!! What are you doing here! How are you out of the sword? Why aren't you breaking the house you must weigh a ton!" He giggled in his panther voice. Right now it was smooth like velvet like he didn't bother being with me now.

"I don't know why im next to you instead of on your back. All I know is im out and the only one who can touch me is you, since im a spirit im lighter than air. I don't know why im not floating either. Im here because I like to enjoy the night like you."

"Its still creepy!" I saw Hitsugaya step out of a window three yards down. He almost fell out when he saw Kurohyou Kokoro.

"What is that!?!" He yelled.

"My Zanpakuto who else would it be?" I said trying to maintain the sarcastic attitude he usually had.

"They aren't supposed to come out!"

"Eh mine does."

"Its huge!"

"My name is Kurohyou Kokoro, not 'it'" My panther shouted back. In reaction to all the shouting Urahara came out.

"My, my what a surprise! Your Zanpakuto came out!" Urahara was visibly excited. It was kind of weird… a grown adult getting super happy like that. "How interesting! I cant touch him." He said pulling his arm in and out of Hyou's eye.

"Measly Shinigami stop it! You have no right to disrespect me. Get your arm away!"

"He has an attitude too." Urahara said taking his arm away but not the least bit ruffled by Hyou's words.

"Leave Hyou alone." I said petting his nose.

"So you can touch him? I thought so you are his master." With Urahara's outbursts everyone was suspicious of what was going on outside so they all came out (excluding Rangiku and Renji). Everyone yelped in surprise when they saw him.

"Its not a big deal or anything…"

_Hyou can you hear my thoughts while your in that form?_

_Duh._

_Well… this is raising a lot of commotion I kinda just want everyone to shut up. Do you like you can do some sort of cool fade effect and go back into the katana?_

_Sure why not this Urahara fellow is annoying me._ With that he faded from left to right leaving everyone surprised.

"Sorry Hyou doesn't like crowds." I said simply before wandering back to my room. I realized it was around nine… good thing my mom wasn't home yet. I decided to text her that I was staying at a friends so she wouldn't freak when she found out I wasn't at home.

It was getting late and I was really bored… I usually didn't crash till about eleven but due to the lack of things to do I passed out on a couch. The couch was surprisingly comfortable and felt like it was made of memory foam, so I went to sleep in less than five minutes. Tonight I had a nightmare… I think. I don't usually remember my entire dream I remember bits and pieces.

I remembered a sword and I remembered blood and I remembered screaming. That was it. I also woke up because somebody was shaking me.

"Wake up Akahana! You're gonna wake everyone up!" Toushiro had been shaking me.

"Uaaahh!" I looked around to see my surroundings "Don't wake someone up at," I looked at my watch "three A.M! Don't you know its rude?"

"You were screaming baka! I had to wake you up!"

"Oh…"

"Nightmare?"

"I think so…"

"You think so?"

"Well I never remember my dreams and when I do I only remember bits and pieces!"

"What do you remember?" He seemed genuinely concerned so I decided to tell him.

"Well I remember a sword because it caught my attention it was so pretty… so hypnotizing. Then there was blood and I remember that because it was everywhere I could feel it on my skin and then the last thing I remember is screaming because it was so loud and piercing. That's all I can remember."

"Oh. Well bye then." He still looked slightly worried and I don't know why… but I kind of felt happy that he was worried. I hadn't been happy at all these past few days because my life had been turned upside down.

_Yeah your depression is really annoying me._

_Its not my fault! You try and go through why im going through._

_Umm I technically am im pretty much a mirror of your soul and I reside inside of you, so for the most part im dealing with it just the same._

_So you want me to fake happiness?_

_Well no find something that makes you happy or something because its really upsetting to be around you all the time. The last time I saw you really truly happy was when you went to Valley Fair with your friends or something._ I smiled at the memory… fairs were so much fun. I think I loved going to a fair more than anything else.

"Why are you smiling so much?"

"Oh um nothing… my Zanpakuto just reminded me of something…"

"Like?"

"When I went to the fair and rode all of the roller coasters with my friends… its gotta be one of my happiest memories." We remained silent for a few minutes and I could see the confusion grow on his face.

"Umm Akahana…"

"What is it?"

"What is a roller coaster?" I had to refrain from shouting 'What' at the top of my lungs. How could he not know what a roller coaster is?

"Does Soul Society not have them? Have you never had a guide that lived in the human world to show you around and go to places and such?"

"Well Ichigo is human like you but he never took us anywhere…"

"Is he still up?"

"Yeah I think so the room next door." Much to Hitsugaya's surprise I stormed out of the room towards Ichigo. When I opened the door he looked happy to see me.

"What's up Amaya?"

"Don't what's up me!"

"What's wrong?" Rukia, Orihime, Urahara, and the black cat looked up at me.

"You've never taken those Shinigami people to a theme park!?!"

"Well… no it never really came up."

"A theme park!" Orihime shouted standing up jumping around. "I love theme parks!" Everyone else was just confused.

"What's a theme park?" Rukia asked. (I'm sure you all know what a theme park is, so ill spare you the couple paragraphs explaining what it is.) Orihime explained it while I nodded through her entire speech.

"Sounds like fun!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Yeah and were going there tomorrow! Ichigo is paying because he never took you guys!"

I went back to sleep happily because id finally get to show those dummies what real fun was. Then it dawned on me, after tomorrow id only have one day left before Ulquiorra took me to Hueco Mundo.

Then I remembered my mask! I reached up and touched my forehead… it was still there. When would it go away?

**There you go, I don't really like this chap but eh. Thanks for the reviews.**

**P.S. Ill be changing the grades for high school (thanks Yemi Hikari for telling me that Japanese high school is grades 10-12...) Amaya is now in grade ten.**

**I also tried to make the chapter longer but maybe its only a little bit longer, well please review!**

**i just looked at this chap to realize the font got all messed up- its fixed now.**


	6. Author Note

Author Note:

Sorry if you thought this was another chapter but I wont be updating for a few weeks… ive been kind of lazy lately and lack of inspiration. Only three weeks max and I promise an update!

Sorry! : (


	7. Chapter 7

**IM SO SORRY!! I planned on updating a good chapter five days ago, but I had to go camping. Then guess what?!? I give you this short chapter. I am so sorry! don't hate me! Also, to answer your question on why the love didn't start between Toushiro and the OC, its because whenever I read a love story in a fan fiction the love starts in the FIRST chappi and stuff, and it just annoys me. Its **_**not **_**realistic. I started it in this chap.**

I woke up to the soft rays of sun running across my face. I got up and walked to the kitchen when I remembered. Today we were going to the fair! I was just getting up from my bed when I smelt it.

I smelt a crime against nature in the kitchen, which only meant one thing. Orihime was cooking.

I rushed down the hallway trying to make my way to the kitchen where a lot of stifled groans could be heard.

I burst into the kitchen when I saw the abomination Orihime had created. It had the texture of soup… but was colored lime green.

"Orihime…" I started cautiously "what is that?"

"Skittle Soup! With some other things thrown in."

"It looks tasty," I said lying through my teeth "how do you make it?"

"Well I started boiling water… then I crushed all the lime green skittles into it… I cut up oranges and put fresh squeezed orange juice in it… then the rest is quite simple. There is onions, small apple slices, a little bit of caramel, some cut up zucchini, and then I put some milk in it!" Everyone at the table gave me the 'help me' look.

"Sounds delicious!" I said grabbing a bowl. I pretended to drop it and slide across the table knocking everyone else's off the table including the pot. "Oh no! Orihime im so sorry! I know you worked hard!"

"It's okay! Just go change clothes so we can go to the amusement park. I'll make it some other time." Everyone sighed with relief and I went to go change.

We all loaded into Ichigo's dad's car and his dad drove. Im kind of upset that none of them ever learned to drive or weren't old enough because Ichigo's dad was really, really childish.

We were about halfway to the amusement park when Rukia's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Hungry?" Ichigo and Renji asked at the same time.

"…yeah."

"I am too." I noted.

"Food sounds good." Orihime agreed.

"Should we stop at a Burger King?" I asked.

"Sure." They agreed.

Burger King was a disaster. Ichigo's dad had gone off somewhere when we pulled into the driveway and Ichigo followed. Id driven many motor vehicles before so they had left me to pull through the drive-thru. No, I did not crash the car, didn't run into anything, and I didn't just drive away for a joyride.

No, the disaster was caused by the freaks in the backseat. Here's how it went:

"So what do you guys want, before I pull in?"

"What do they have here?"

"Well its still breakfast and I usually get cini-mini's. They're basically mini cinnamon rolls." I went on to explain everything they had, eventually they decided on what they wanted and I pulled into the drive-thru.

I got up to that talk-box thing-y they have and started ordering.

"And some French toast sticks."

"Will that be all?" Then hell broke loose. A few screams came from the back and when I looked back Renji was outside whacking the talk-box with his Zanpakuto. _You've got to be kidding me._

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?"

"WHAT IS THIS THING? ITS TALKING!"

"YOU BONEHEAD! THERE IS ANOTHER PERSON ON THE INSIDE TALKING THROUGH IT!" The argument went on for about two minutes when I spotted the manager exiting the building to see what the commotion was about. "Get back in your body, we gotta run." He hopped back in and I sped away. The manager had run up to the now broken, mangled, and destroyed piece of machinery that was no longer usable.

Ichigo was arguing with his father about twenty feet away from the drive-thru, over something childish I bet.

I shouted at them to get in and to my surprise, they obeyed. I sped down the road for a good twenty miles before stopping to switch places with Ichigo's father.

"What the hell happened back there?" Ichigo asked me the second I got back in the backseat.

"Bonehead here didn't know what the walkie-talkie thing was for the drive-thru. He completely destroyed it with his Zanpakuto."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Baka!" Ichigo yelled at Renji before hitting him over the head. They got in a huge fight and I ignored it. They were such idiots.

We pulled into valley fair and Orihime got really excited. Renji and Ichigo started to make bets about who would go on more rides, the rest of the people were gaping at the power tower.

"So beautiful isn't it? A true work of art." I sighed lovingly at it. The others turned and stared at me like I was crazy. I turned and grabbed Toushiro's hand and ran to the gate where we would pay. I liked the way his hand felt in mine…

Once Ichigo had paid admission I ran to the power tower. The park had recently opened so the line was very short. I ran to the power tower, all of my friends in tow. (For those of you who don't know what a power tower is ill explain.)

The power tower goes up sixty stories in the air and suspends you there for anywhere between eight and fifteen seconds. Anytime between that seven second gap it will drop you unexpectedly leaving you plummeting down sixty stories to be caught and bounced back up.

The power tower was shaped in a rectangle, four seats on the front, four seats on the back, and two seats on each of the ends. Ichigo sat with Orihime and Renji sat with Rukia. On the edges I sat next to Toushiro and Rangiku and Chad was on the end. On the other side were some teenagers we didn't know.

The ride slowly rose up and I was slowly feeling the fire of adrenaline pumping in my veins. I looked over to see how everyone else was doing.

Rukia was teasing Renji about being afraid of heights, Orihime and found a way to hold on tightly to Ichigo while the harness was strapping her down, Rangiku was talking and giggling with Chad about something stupid, and Toushiro was… _afraid?_

"You all right?" I whispered to him. His face hardened to the best of his ability and he muttered a small 'yes'. He still took my hand in his and squeezed tightly. I was gawking at the action and didn't even notice the ride drop. I liked the way it felt, holding his hand in mine. The only question was… why?

The same thing happened on roller coasters, and I kept making us go on roller coasters and on the power tower just so I could hold his hand in mine… I am so selfish.

We were leaving the park when it happened.

A screech came from the sky and black lines spread out. They cracked and rippled across the sky before it opened and revealed Ulquiorra.

**Again, sorry for this chap, I still hope you enjoyed it. Well remember reviews are love and cookies.**

**: )**


End file.
